The Love for Eternity
by paper life
Summary: A romance between Harry and Hermione starts in their 6th year at Hogwarts.The only problem is that someone doesn't like their romance and is determined to break them up.PG for now may change.
1. Good Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING I tell you! NOTHING at all! Don't try to get me for anything because I didn't do anything wrong! All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling; I own some characters and the plot!  
  
  
  
The Love for Eternity  
  
(A/N:Updated version, I accidentally messed-up.)  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger was being held by the one person that she had loved all her life. The one person she could never tell the truth to until now, she had told him everything how she longed for his kiss, his touch and all in between. He was not only the wizarding world's hero; he was her hero for life.  
  
"I should have told you before." she squeezed in as many words as she possible between each part they had. Her own small but full lips had touched his warm, and smooth lips less than seconds before, the feeling she got was amazing, the rushing sensation filled up her body with nothing less than joy and love. He was pulling her closer till each moved apart, though she was breathing heavy she managed to get out the words "I love you." She opened her eyes to see herself in a four-post bed at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, with two girls staring at her. They were Pavarti Patil, and Lavender Brown the inseparable 6th year girls, as herself, who happened to share a dorm with Hermione for the six years she had been at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hermione, wake-up!" Lavender urged. "This is the third time this week!"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, you have to tell him how you feel, already half the school knows the truth!" Pavarti added.  
  
"W-What are you talking about? Who's H-Him?" The chestnut brown haired, 16-year-old asked. (A/N:Sorry everybody, I accidentally said 26, stupid, stupid, its supposed to be 16!)  
  
"Don't play dumb, Hermione, your not good at everything- " Lavender was interrupted by her friend.  
  
"Yeah! We know you're totally in love with Harry!" she was talking about one of Hermione's best friends, The famous Harry Potter. "You not only repeat everything in your dream, you also stare at him in class, and you-" she stopped seeing the that's-enough look Lavender was giving her "I think I'll stop now"  
  
Not listening to what her roommates were saying, Hermione sighed, it was true, though she wanted to push it away, she was in love with someone who would never love her in that way.EVER! She thought to herself.  
  
'Hermione this was under the door." Pavarti handed a perfectly folded note to her. Her name was on the front and with in seconds she realized it was Harry's handwriting, and tore it open.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes a small little cliffhanger, I hate how other authors do that so I thought that I would have payback! Well I hope you like it so far, I will be posting the next chapter IF I get at least TWO reviews, and yes I know I am demanding! The next chapter will be an overview in Harry's point of view! Please R/R!  
  
lust4luv 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some characters. J.K. Rowling owns everything else! Please don't sue me I'm a good girl!  
  
  
  
The Love for Eternity  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Harry Potter had come down from the Gryffindor tower in his weekend robes, and had his Firebolt in his hand. Just before he got out on the grounds his mind drifted to Hermione Granger one of his best friends, and nothing more! But why nothing more? He thought. Harry soon was on the Qudditch field, and had mounted his broom. He zoomed off into the air feeling a rush of delight, flying always made him happy no matter what previous mode he had been in.  
  
With out noticing Harry was soon leaving the field and going of in the direction of the Gryffindor tower, it was earlier than six in the morning and he was hoping no one was awake. He went to Hermione's window and watched her sleep peacefully, until she started mumbling something Harry couldn't understand through the windows. Hermione's roommate Lavender went over to her and woke her up, while her other roommate Pavarti went to the door and grabbed the note Harry had sent earlier that morning. The two girls seemed to be talking to Hermione, but she seemed off in a different world. She suddenly broke the daze, when Pavarti handed her the letter.  
  
xxx  
  
Hermione,  
  
Meet me in the common room at twelve tonight, in the corner across the room from the fire. Don't mention this to anybody.  
  
Love From,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
She burst into joy until she glanced at the clock, it was six in the morning, if Harry had really sent this (and she knew he did ) than he would be awake and rooming the castle. Hermione jumped out of the bed and quickly got dressed; ignoring the looks her roommates gave her, and left the room.  
  
Hermione rushed down into the Gryffindor common room, glancing around for Harry. Out of nowhere a familiar voice came from behind her, "He's out on the Qudditch field." She turned around to see 15-year-old Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley's- her other best friend- younger sister. She had flaming red hair same as her brothers and a quick attitude.  
  
"What?" Hermione said as Ginny gave her the I-already- know-don't-worry look "Thanks Ginny." She then rushed out of the common room to be stopped by Ron. HE was 16 like herself and Harry, tall, with a short temper and had always cared for her in a friendly way. Like his whole family Ron had the blaring red hair. He was always good with the girls, and a good friend, but Hermione never EVER thought about Ron like that. But with Harry it was something that came over her in her first year at Hogwarts, it was when she got to KNOW him. It wasn't about fame fortune or popularity, it was him, everything that he was really inside.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Hermione! Calm Down!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Oh, sorry Ron, I've got to run!" and with that Hermione rushed away trying not to look so anxious.  
  
xxx  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry everybody it's not that I like cliffhangers it's just that I've got writer's block. Please don't be mad! Try writing a whole new story on a whole new topic for the first time! Please don't drop my story, I've got a really good idea for the GREAT plot! OOOOOOOOO! I know it's short but.My First story! Work with me! I'll be updating soon if I get more readers and reviews!  
  
Thanks to.  
  
Sara-I know I hate cliffhangers too! But I'm gonna have to have them or you'll have to wait longer. Sorry! Katie-I'll try and not leave you hanging there again okay? Sorry! Alice-I know but I'm trying to get everything organized. Kim- Thanks for the compliments. Here's the chapter! GryffinsEye-Here's the letter!  
  
Hope you like it! Please R/R!  
  
Lust4luv 


End file.
